


Trouble in paradise

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Jaskier | Dandelion, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fashion designer Yennefer z Vengerburgu | Yennefer of Vengerburg, Hawaii, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Karaoke, Love Bites, M/M, Vaginal Sex, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: After Jaskier finds out that his boyfriend, Geralt, has been cheating on him, he teams up with the same woman, Yennefer,  to find Geralt and confront him, even if they have to go all the way to Hawaii to do it.P.s. - they fall in love along the way.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion - Relationship, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: The Witcher Alternate Universes





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This took me three days to write. It’s probably a little ooc, definitely for Geralt.
> 
> I love Geralt, truly, but for purposes of this fic - he’s a dick.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! XD

“And you’re certain you definitely have to go?” Jaskier asks. His arms are wrapped around his boyfriend, Geralt’s, neck. The other leans close and kisses jaskier on the lips, a small goodbye but a promise that there’ll be more when he gets back in two months.

Jaskier sighs and hugs him tight, then, finally, he lets him go. Geralt waves from his car as he pulls out and heads to the airport.

When he gets back to the living room of his expensive apartment (shared with Geralt) he finds that his boyfriend has left his laptop on the couch, still open on his emails. He sighs before speaking aloud, “That idiot… I miss him already.” He makes a cup of tea then proceeds to land on the couch and begins to shut the laptop down with the hand  _ not _ holding his mug of tea when a notification pops up.

A message from Yennefer? Jaskier didn’t recall anyone named Yennefer that worked with Geralt. Perhaps a relative? Geralt was quite closed off when it came to family.

Surely Geralt wouldn’t mind if he looked through some messages. Jaskier trusted Geralt and he knew that Geralt would trust him. If there was one thing that they could agree on it was that trust was the most important-

The mug of tea drops to the floor and smashes, though Jaskier can barely hear it as the blood rushes to his head.

There, on the screen. On Geralt’s laptop. There are messages  _ from _ Geralt  _ to _ Yennefer. Plans to meet, sexts, nudes all the sort of stuff that two people in a passionate relationship would send each other. Jaskier’s fingers shakily retract from the keyboard and his breath hitches in a sob when suddenly a FaceTime call from Yennefer pops up.

He shouldn’t answer it. Maybe if he just pretends he never saw any of this then he can live a normal life with Geralt. Ugh, who’s he kidding, he can never let this go. He quickly taps the keyboard and enters the face call before he can work himself out of it.

“They- who are you?” The woman on the screen is, well- she’s gorgeous. Her black hair is in loose waves around her shoulders and her makeup is perfectly done with a blended burgundy shade around her eyes. Jaskier hesitates for a moment. His mind quickly goes through several answers and possible outcomes before he decides to just be plain and honest, they’ve both obviously had enough lies.

“… I’m Jaskier. I- I’m Geralt’s boyfriend.” At first, Jaskier was afraid that the call had frozen, but then the woman, Yennefer, sputters to life and angrily screams, “what?!” at him. He brings his hands up in a defensive manner, even though she obviously can’t hurt him through the screen.

“I- I think he’s been cheating on us with… us?”he tries but yen is furious. Her eyes, a natural violet now that Jaskier sees them, are narrowed with rage and her nude lips are stuck in a gaping look as she stares at him. If looks could kill, he'd be slaughtered.

She seems to snap out of it and take a few deep breaths, “Geralt wouldn't do that, he’s loyal.”

“I thought so too, but then I saw your messages just now and- oh!” He can’t help but cry and he covers his face with his hands. He must look so pathetic in front of this woman - the embodiment of elegance.

“Ugh, look, don’t- don’t cry, okay. Geralt must have an explanation-”

“An explanation!” He interrupts, “what explanation could he have for this. He p-promised he’d stay loyal. We both would! This isn’t him. He- he wouldn’t.” He shakes his head in denial, bringing his knees up on the couch and tucking his head inside. He probably looks like an upset child to her.

“Alright. So he’s cheated on us both. We can’t change that…. but- but maybe we can get revenge?” She says. Jaskier looks up, his nose is red and irritated as well as his eyes and his hair is messy and in his face.

“What?” He asks. Yennefer smiles at him, her eyes glinting with a mischievous look.

“He’s on a business trip, correct?” Jaskier nods, “do you know where?”

“Uh, no. He never tells me, I just assume he doesn’t know?” He sniffs and wipes his nose on his sleeve - fuck beauty, he’s upset.

“He’s going to Hawaii-”

“Hawaii?!” A fresh set of tears fall from his eyes. Geralt told Yennefer but not Jaskier, was Jaskier the other woman? Was he the one that Geralt fucked then ran home to Yennefer? Oh gods!

“Calm your tits! He’s in Hawaii, right. We buy some tickets, obviously using his card, book a room in his hotel and make his trip a living nightmare, how does that sound?”

“What?! I can’t just up and leave for Hawaii, he’s there for two months? How long would we even stay?”

“Two months… Just like him, obviously?” She shakes her head as if that  _ was _ the most obvious thing, “we deserve as much a holiday as he does. We deserve it  _ more _ , in fact. And he’s going to pay for everything.” Jaskier can’t help the happy sob that comes from within, but a frown quickly follows as he thinks back to how his heart has just been shattered. Yennefer senses his change in mood and quickly speaks up.

“Look, He was great.  _ I  _ know that. But he’s played us both and we can’t let him walk away with this,” she takes a deep breath before she looks at him, “right, pack your bags, friend.  _ We’ve _ got a trip to Hawaii.”


	2. Fraternising with the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Yennefer arrive at Hawaii

Yennefer was easy to spot at the airport. She decided to wear a tight fitted knee length black skirt paired with a cropped white shirt that accentuated her overall  _ very _ sexy figure. She stood out in the crowd, to Jaskier anyway.

“Yennefer, you look nice,” he said. She smiled at him, a fake, forced smile that he now realised Geralt must have been doing this entire time.

“Hmm, you’re clashing with my outfit,” she smirked. Jaskier glanced at himself - his olive cargo shorts, brown docs and black, yet bright, floral shirt - and yes, he did indeed clash with her sophisticated, sexy look. Jaskier rolled his eyes as yen went to sit.

“Excited?” She asked as he sat next to her in the waiting room, pulling his suitcase close to his bare knees. 

“Sure, I can’t wait to confront the man I once loved for cheating on me with you.”

“Likewise.” She smiled, patting him on his thigh and going back to her phone. A few moments passed, Yennefer didn’t seem to mind but Jaskier had been tapping his foot against the floor as he waited. He cursed himself for not charging his phone the night before, he had thirteen percent left and he didn’t want to waste it now.

“So, the hotel? Is it nice?” He asked, Yennefer replied without looking up.

“Mhm. There’s a spa, a five star restaurant, a pool- multiple pools, actually. There’s a restaurant that opens at night,  _ very _ glamorous, and a bar that’s open during the day. I booked one room for us to share, thought we’d get to know each other whilst we’re there.” Jaskier gaped at her whilst his brain processed the sudden dump of information.

“Ah-uh, right, yes. Okay,” yen was still typing on her phone, her sharp, black acrylics tapping against the screen, “what you doin’?” He asked in a sing-song voice.

“My work- Don’t worry, I’m just finishing stuff off. This is a holiday and I aim to enjoy it, especially the revenge.” Jaskier hummed in reply and nodded his head. He looked around the airport and spotted a few people going about their day. He watched them idly then his eyes landed on a young couple, the woman happily curled up in the man’s arms as the man lay kisses against her head. Jaskier’s heart clenched in his chest as tears stung behind his eyes.

He didn’t notice Yen glance at him then follow his line of sight, deciding to put her phone away and turn to face him.

“Jaskier,” she said and he snapped out of his daze and wiped his teary eyes with the back of his hand, “what do you do for a living?” She asked.

“Erm, I’m not really working. I do my own thing, write songs and post them on YouTube- I like to draw. Creative stuff mostly. Hard to find a stable job in that area, I'm afraid.” Yen nodded, she glanced at his luggage then back at him.

“No instrument?” He shook his head in return.

“Ah, I’m taking a break, you could say. I was going to bring it, but I was reminded of… past memories,” yen nodded, “ I did bring a sketchpad and some water colours, however. I will not pass up an opportunity to paint the lovely beaches of Hawaii. Have you ever been to Hawaii?”

“Yes. I was young though, I don’t remember it at all.” Jaskier nodded along.

They conversed for a while. Jaskier learned that Yennefer was adopted by her foster mother, Tissaia, and grew up in a household with multiple sisters. Yennefer learned that Jaskier was an only child, born into a  _ very _ rich family and then disowned when he announced his love for the arts instead of wanting to be a lawyer like the rest of them. She was slightly surprised that it wasn’t because he was pansexual, Jaskier agreed that he too was surprised by this.

Eventually their flight was called and they began walking towards it. Yennefer had booked them first class tickets and thank god because fourteen hours on a plane in economy and jaskier’s legs would simply break off.

He offered to carry her suitcase for her and she gingerly agreed. He huffed a laugh when he realised how heavy it was, “what’s in here, bricks?” He laughed. Yennefer smirked.

“Sex toys.” Jaskier let out a mocking laugh in return and pulled it along with his.

}{

The plane ride was rather nice. They sat next to each other, yen read a book about the Kray twins, Jaskier glimpsed at the cover when she opened it, and he drank an ungodly amount of champagne then took a long nap until his food was served. He was still drunk but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

Yennefer had arranged for an Uber to pick them up and take them to the resort once the plane had landed. And, now that they had made it to the front of the Honolulu airport, Jaskier watched the other taxis depart and arrive, slightly dizzy from the drink.

He glanced at yen, gorgeous, graceful yen - who, by the way, had the exact same as him to drink but still looked absolutely stunning and put together perfectly.

“How?” He asked, miserably.

“Pardon?” Her voice feigned innocence and Jaskier sneered at her, “uber’s here,” she said. Yennefer picked up her luggage and walked towards the car, her black stilettos echoing in the foyer.

The drive to was silent. It mainly consisted of Jaskier dazedly watching the view from the window, while Yennefer tapped away at her phone. Eventually, though, Yenn broke the silence and spoke up.

“Jaskier?” He hummed in reply, “did you bring Geralt’s laptop?” Jaskier chuckled, then quickly regretted it as the scene around him suddenly spinned.

“Of course. I bought him that as a gift. It’s mine now, I refuse to part with it.” He heard Yennefer snort quietly.

“Grand. We’ll need it to figure out what he’s up to.” Finally, Jaskier opened his eyes and glanced towards her.

“And if I hadn't brought it? We would have been fucked if you were counting on it.” She smiled at him and placed her phone in her lap.

“No, we wouldn’t have. We’d have just needed to spy on him even more. I have an inkling he’s here to see some girl,” she glanced at him quickly, “or boy?” Jaskier huffed a laugh.

When the hotel came into view, Yen nudged Jaskier’s thigh and pointed out the window, waking him from his daze. The building was large, massive, and it was right next to the beach, the water a bright turquoise blue. There were palm trees all around and a large fountain structure in the centre of the parking space, adorned with bright, exotic flowers.

“Wow,” he breathed. Yen smirked, though jaskier didn’t see it. The car pulled up and the driver pulled their luggage from the boot of the car for them. They thanked the driver and walked up to the front desk. Yen spoke, since she had booked the room; they agreed it didn’t matter who bought what, it was geralt's money after all.

“How can I help you?” The woman asked.

“I’ve got a room booked under the name Vengerberg?” The woman nodded and typed something on the computer in front of her. Eventually she held out two pairs of keys and yen gave Jaskier his one.

“Your room is on the top floor, just take the elevator up, the room number is on your keys. Enjoy your stay,” she smiled. They said their thanks and headed towards the elevator.

“Vengerberg? Nothing to do with that famous clothes brand, right?” If she said yes, Jaskier would flip, that was one of his favorite brands - the clothes were bright yet elegant and  _ very _ sexy.

“It’s my clothes brand,” she replied. Jaskier internally screamed, the only outward sign being a slight flush on his cheeks.

“Ha-ah, oh, right. Yeah, I quite like your clothes.” She smiled a happy little smile at him, confusing him for a moment as it tugged on his heart but that was obviously because he’d just been smiled at by the designer of his goddamn favourite clothes brand. An absolute icon in the fashion industry.

The room was spacious, it had a large double bed, a large bathroom with a gorgeous view of the beach in the window above the bath, a rather wide bath too. Probably made for two people. There was a tv above the bed and a balcony with two chairs and a glass table. There was also a mini fridge next to some shelves and a wardrobe. Everything was quite spacious.

Jaskier dumped his bag on the bed and opened the balcony doors, breathing in the fresh sea air. Behind him, Yennefer opened up the mini fridge, finding that it was fully stacked with different canned cocktails and alcohol.

She set her bag on the bed as well, opening it up just as Jaskier turned around from the balcony.

“Ah! What- what- why? You weren’t lying- you… you actually have a suitcase full of sex toys. Why?!” He cried. Yennefer smirked and pulled her laptop out from underneath the multiple phalluses in her suitcase.

“Well, I’m stuck here with a stranger. Whilst said stranger is away, what else am I to do? You don’t expect me to not have some fun whilst I’m enjoying my vacation? Besides, I might find a partner willing to use them with me.”

“… But… then what am I going to do? Whilst you’re in here… erm,  _ playing _ ?” She smirked at him, looking up before kicking off her heels and lying on the bed.

“You could always join?” Jaskier sputtered and she laughed for a moment, telling him that ‘it’s only a joke! Calm down.’

“Sit with me, and bring Geralt’s laptop. We need to find out who he’s seeing.” Jaskier did so and sat down next to her, his boots still on, unlike her, and he opened up the laptop to see the Lock Screen - still the same picture of Geralt and himself, hugging and smiling at the camera. He frowned at the screen and his fingers momentarily stilled. Yennefer noticed and grasped one of his hands with her own.

“Jaskier,” she used her other hand to turn his head to face her, “I know this hurts. I hurt too, but that’s the reason we’re here. He  _ hurt _ us, and it’s not fair. You need to focus.”

He stayed silent for a moment before speaking, “… How… How are you so calm about this Yennefer?” She glanced down before she spoke.

“I’ve been hurt before, I know how to get past it.” She felt Jaskier's grip tighten for a moment before she let go, roughly turning his face back to the screen and he typed in the passcode.


	3. Make it last all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Yennefer have a fun night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning! Lmao
> 
> Also it’s implied that Jaskier was once drugged at a party, in case you’re icky about that.

Geralt was seeing a young fitness instructor named Triss. She worked at the resort in the gym and had a large following online - likely where Geralt met her. She was definitely someone that Geralt would go after, Jaskier and Yennefer both agreed, as she was naturally gorgeous and had the body of an absolute goddess; similar to Yennefer, jaskier thought.

Once the two had settled into their room they decided to go down to the bar by the pool, scout the area to see if they saw anyone. They both wore sunglasses, Yennefer wore a large, black floppy hat and, by Yennefer’s request, Jaskier wore a dark green baseball cap that matched his shorts.

He argued at first, saying it would ruin his hair for the day but Yennefer had insisted, “we don’t want Geralt to recognise us, he’d run for the hills if he saw either one of our faces.” So they made their way to the bar by the pool and ordered drinks.

That sat on the stools, sipping their cocktails. Yen was on her phone, her face obscured by her hat, Jaskier was facing her direction - people watching.

They both froze when a gruff voice spoke up behind them, obviously directed towards the bartender, “Two piña coladas, thanks.” Yennefer turned slightly, just enough to see Jaskier's face but not enough to reveal herself to Geralt.

Jaskier’s eyes were red rimmed and wide in shock, his mouth was slightly agape and there was a flush high on his cheeks. Geralt’s arm accidentally hit jaskier’s back as he grabbed the drinks and he let out a gruff, “sorry.” To which Jaskier replied, as Yennefer eyed him forcefully, “No harm.” In the deepest tone his voice could go. Geralt paused for a minute and Yennefer waited with bated breath before he shook his head and made his way around the building, towards the beach.

Yennefer sighed and let a hand rest on jaskier’s bare knee, his head now resting in his hands on the bar.

“ I don’t think I can do this, yen!” He cried. Yennefer gripped his face with her hands and looked him in the eyes, through the sunglasses.

“Listen to me! You are strong and you will not be stepped on by some idiot who thinks it’s acceptable to fuck with three people at once, possibly more,” Jaskier whimpered and she continued, “Now, do you want to cry over someone who  _ used _ you like a pathetic little cunt? Or do you want to get revenge like the sexy idiot you are?”

“You think I’m sexy?” Yennefer took off his cap and brushed a hand through his hair, putting it back on before replying.

“Of course, babes. Finish your drink, we’ve got snooping to do.”

}{

Geralt was laying on the beach in a pair of swimming trunks, next to him was Triss in a light blue bikini. They were sharing the one beach towel, sipping their drinks and occasionally sharing a kiss. Yennefer and Jaskier watched from the corner of the hotel, looking rightfully suspicious.

“They look so happy,” Jaskier said. Yen slapped his thigh.

“Ouch!” He cried.

“You’re right, but you deserved that because I know you wish you were her. Look, we’re at this amazing resort, which  _ he’s _ unknowingly paid for,” she pointed a finger in Geralt’s direction, “we need to enjoy ourselves too. Are you hungry? We could get our dinner at a fancy restaurant, get piss drunk on the most expensive wine there and ruin everyone else’s time whilst we have the most fun we’ve ever had?” Jaskier smiled at her in return.

“Lead the way.”

}{

The sun was setting now and the two had an exquisite view of it from their window booth. 

They dressed up for dinner. It was a well reviewed restaurant and they wanted to look the part; Yennefer wore a wine-red, low cut, silk dress that clung tightly to her hips and went very well with her dark red smokey eye whereas Jaskier wore a light blue shirt with a dark waistcoat and a tie that coincidently matched Yennefer’s dress - something that she commented on, “seems you have good taste after all.”

On the whole, they looked like a  _ very  _ nice pair.

Just like Yennefer said, they ordered the most expensive wine the restaurant had, it cost  _ Geralt  _ seventy US dollars. They had two bottles. Yennefer had some sort of duck dish that was very bright and healthy looking and Jaskier ordered lobster with too many fancy words but it definitely tasted good.

They sat for a while, a third bottle being drunk as they spoke, learning about each other. Yennefer told him that Geralt met her at a restaurant, very fancy, after he spilled his wine down one of her favourite white silk dresses. They ended up fucking that same night and dated for four months afterwards.

Likewise, Jaskier told her that he met Geralt at a karaoke bar after drunkenly stumbling into his table and passing out cold. Geralt had driven him to the hospital and stayed the night; turned out someone had tried to spike his drink and he took an allergic reaction to the drug. The doctors said Geralt saved his life.

Which gave Yennefer the drunkenly amazing idea to go to a Karaoke bar. Fuck this fancy living, they should be having fun their own way! And if that meant grabbing this very expensive bottle of wine and leaving the money on the table and running then so be it.

They ran, hand-in-hand, until they reached a bar that had people crowding out the front and music blasting from inside. Yennefer took a swig from the wine and passed it to Jaskier who took two long gulps and the bottle was finished. They dumped it on the street and headed into the bar.

}{

“Yennefer, this one’s for you!”

After numerous shots for Jaskier and two cocktails for them both, they were now exactly where they wanted to be - piss drunk in a karaoke bar.

Familiar music started and before Yennefer even realised it, Jaskier was on stage singing ‘It must have been love’ by Roxette. She laughed loudly at him but was pleasantly surprised when his voice, though completely drunk, was angelic and she felt as though she could listen to it forever.

His tie had been roughly loosened and the buttons at the top of his shirt undone to reveal an ample amount of chest hair. She giggled when he pointed at her sang the chorus, various drunken people singing along too, though none as good as jaskier.

When the song was finished he hopped off the stage and downed the cocktail that Yennefer held out for him.

“You were very good!” Yen shouted over the loud music in the bar. Jaskier looked up at her, sweat glistening on his forehead.

“Thank you!” He shouted back. Yen smiled at him, suppressing a laugh, “it’s getting quite crowded in here, isn’t it!”

Yen nodded before replying, “yes! Do you want to go back to the hotel and raid the mini fridge?!” Jaskier beamed at her and nodded swiftly.

“You… you are glorious! I could kiss you!” He shouted, his drunken mind too dazed to realise what he even said. Yennefer noticed, though she decided against saying anything about it.

“C’mon, let’s go!” She took his hand once more and they left the bar.

As soon as yen was back in the hotel room, she kicked off her heels. Jaskier flopped down on the bed then immediately got back up to look inside the fridge. He pulled out several cans - woohoo, mojito, daiquiri - and multiple small bottles of vodka, gin and rum. Yennefer kneeled next to him on the floor, unscrewing the cap of a mini bottle of raspberry vodka and drinking the whole thing in one.

Jaskier laughed and drank a bottle of blueberry gin to one-up her, Yennefer laughed back and ended up falling backwards to lay on the floor. Jaskier joined her.

“This was fun. Best night since this whole Geralt thing even started,” he said.

“It was fun, wasn’t it. I should really get out more often,” she turned her head to look at him, “you’re a very good drinking partner, Jaskier.” She grabbed his hand in a sincere way and smiled at him.

“Hmm,” he laughed, “thanks, yen.” A long moment of content silence passed before someone spoke.

“What you said earlier, about… about kissing me. Did you mean it?” She asked him. Jaskier was silent for a moment until he sighed.

“I suppose, since I’m drunk and probably won’t remember this tomorrow- I’ve learned to really like you, Yennefer… more than I thought I would. And, again, since I’m drunk… yes. I very, very much wanted to kiss you back then… and I still do now.” He turned his head to face hers, now staring at each other.

“I might not remember this either, Jaskier. But I also want to kiss you and, to be honest… I’m not too sure if I want to forget that.”

“Then we’ll have to just live in the moment, won’t we?” He smiled. Yennefer rolled onto her side, propped up by her elbow and Jaskier did the same, mirroring her pose. Slowly, she leaned forward until their lips met. Jaskier had expected this to be a very passionate and fast kiss but, just like Yennefer, she surprised him with a slow and tender kiss.

Her tongue licked along his lips and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. His free hand found its way to her cheek and he used his thumb to sweep across her brow. Her hand cupped the back of his head and gently gripped his hair.

Yennefer pulled back first, they were both equally dazed and she couldn’t help but smile when she saw that her wine-red lipstick had smudged onto his face.

“Yennefer,” he said, “we are both equally drunk right now and I don’t want to do anything that you don’t.” Yennefer rolled over to straddle Jaskier's hips and he gasped when she ground against him. She leaned over his neck and sucked at his ear before whispering.

“C’mon, Jaskier. Let's move to the bed.” He grinned at her and grabbed her thighs to carry them to the bed. Her arms stayed wrapped around his neck even as he lay her on the mattress, only letting go when he started removing his clothes.

His waistcoat was hastily undone, then his shirt too. When he tried to remove his tie, Yennefer grabbed it and pulled it slightly tighter around his neck. Jaskier’s cock gave an excited twitch in his trousers as he bristly removed them, then his underwear until he was completely nude above her - apart from the tie.

Yen wrapped the tie around her hand and pulled Jaskier closer until she could bring him down and flip their positions. She let go and used her hands to lift her dress up and over her, revealing her bare chest and her black Lacy underwear. Jaskier thumbed at the fabric around her hips.

“Rip it off,” she said, her voice breathy as he grinned at her.

“Yen, you make me weak.” He brought his other hand towards the fabric and pulled until it ripped, then doing so to the other side until he could simply throw it to the floor. His hands cupped her breasts and his thumbs slid over her nipples, making her gasp. He brought a hand down to her cunt and slid over her slit, his fingers coming away slick with juice.

What did it for yen was when he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean. She grabbed his dick and lined him up with her, sinking down onto him painfully slow - more for his torture than hers, though it did make everything a bit more comfortable to ease into.

“Wait, wait! Condom- we don’t have a condom!” He cried, his expression pulled tight as she clenched around him.

“Don’t worry, I can’t have kids and I get checked regularly, you?” She asked, her voice was breathy and she couldn’t help but moan.

“I- yeah I’m clear, it’s good. I’m sorry-”

“Shut up Jaskier.” She pulled the tie tight around his neck and began rolling her hips in his lap. He gasped and arched his neck back, giving her ample room to mark him up. She leaned down and nudged at his neck, then bit and sucked and licked him until he was whining and his face was completely flushed.

She moved one of his hands to her clit and he immediately began rubbing as she gasped above him and arched her back. His dick throbbed inside her when one of her hands moved to his chest and rubbed his nipples.

“Fuck- yen! You’re so- Nngh!  _ so _ perfect.” He Moaned.

“As are you, Jaskier. I do believe- Ah! We make… a  _ very _ sexy couple… Fuck!” She gasped out. She slowed her hips until he was sobbing and rucking his own hips up to get any sort of friction. Then she started moving again until he was gasping for breath underneath her. She tightened the tie again and Jaskier groaned.

“I-I’m not gonna last- ah,  _ fuck _ !” He shouted, yen nodded before she replied, her throat bobbing as she subconsciously swallowed.

“No- no I don’t think I will either.” Jaskier chuckled between moans and Yennefer watched as his face drew tight and he threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent shout, as she felt the heat of his seed shoot inside her. She clenched around him and came almost just as quick. She cried out and rolled her hips swiftly to chase out their climax until they were both gasping and yen slumped on top of him.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped. Yen laughed above him, nodding her head slowly in agreement.

“Yeah, that wasn’t too bad,” she said.

“It was amazing, Yennefer. You’re a goddess.” He sighed. Yen could hear his voice growing more tired as he spoke. She rolled onto her back, facing the ceiling and he turned to rest his head on her chest.

“Perhaps… we should clean ourselves up.” His voice was barely above a whisper and even though yen agreed, she knew that they wouldn’t move from the bed until morning.

“Mmm, perhaps we should.” Jaskier’s soft snores filled the room and Yennefer found herself being lulled asleep to the sound of them, until she could no longer keep her eyes open anymore.


	4. The confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Yennefer finally confront Geralt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight vomit warning.

Yennefer wakes up with the sun in her eye. The weight of jaskier’s arm is pleasant around her stomach, his head resting comfortingly in the crook of her shoulder. The itchiness of his hair against her skin makes her feel warm and fond of the man.

She brings her finger up to tap him on the nose. His eyelids flutter and the hand resting on Yennefer’s stomach comes up to slap away the interference. She snorts and does it again. His eyes blink open and he frowns for a minute before pleasantly sighing and nuzzling deeper into her side.

“Good  _ morning _ , sleepyhead,” she says as she smiles. Jaskier stretches his legs straight under the covers. He hums in return.

Yennefer slides out from his grasp and goes to make a cup of tea, preparing for the inevitable hangover that has yet to turn it’s foul head.

“How do you feel?” She asks him. Jaskier hums then, after a moment, he replies.

“… fine I- oh, actually now that you mention it… fuck.” The covers are thrown aside and a nude Jaskier rushes to the bathroom. The sound of retching could be heard from where Yennefer stood as she let her tea brew. She sets a cup aside for Jaskier too, who will surely be needing something to settle his stomach. Yennefer had always thought herself lucky to be blessed with less severe hangover symptoms than the norm, obviously Jaskier is the opposite.

Jaskier reappears with the ball of his palm rubbing his eye and his face wet, he likely splashed some cold tap water onto himself. He moves to the side of the bed as yennefer watches, grabbing his boxers and jumping into them.

“It would be a shame to cover that up,” Yennefer smirks. Jaskier huffs with a fond smile as he turns to her.

“Well, at least now one of us is presentable enough if someone were to come to the door, hm?” Yennefer snorts and covers her mouth with the back of her hand, eyebrows raised.

“Did you…  _ look _ in the mirror yet?”she asks, jaskier’s eyebrows furrowed and he moves to the desk to look at himself. His eyes go wide when he sees his reflection: messy bed-hair, a neck littered with bruises and makeup, lipstick smudged over his mouth and that same wine-red tie still around his neck.

“Gods, Yennefer. You’ve  _ ruined _ me for anyone else,” he smirks. His voice is lower, seductive, and he’s doing it on purpose to get a rise out of her. Yennefer smacks the back of his head then hands him a cup of tea.

“Here, I don’t have any medicine, but this might help.” She takes a silk, black kimono and loosely drapes it over her shoulders, then she takes her own tea and lazes in one of the chairs on the balcony, looking out to the parking lot, but also to the sea.

“… Wow,” Jaskier breathes. He’s still standing idly in the room, cup in hand, staring right at Yennefer and she shifts uncomfortably.

“No, no. Don’t move! Just- hold on.” He sets his tea down and rummages through his suitcase, pulling out underwear and t-shirts of all sorts. He drops something on the bed and pulls the chair opposite Yennefer to sit in the room, facing her, then he sits down and places his sketch pad in his lap, pencil in hand.

“Yennefer, gorgeous Yennefer. Will you give me the honour of drawing you?” She glances at herself momentarily, then back at jaskier. His eager grin does her in and she nods.

“Sure, why not. I’ve never had someone draw me before.” Jaskier chuckles as he begins a rough sketch.

“Hoho, well, I am delighted to be the first.” Yennefer smirks and takes a sip of tea.

“Do you often draw people like one of your french girls?” She asks, smiling. Jaskier snorts in return.

“No, not really. Only in class. But when I am graced with the sight of a goddess, I  _ will  _ take the opportunity to remember her forever.” Yennefer smiles at him then turns to look at the view.

An hour passes by, it feels like an hour anyway, and Jaskier insists that he’s almost finished his sketch. Yennefer gazes at the view outside. She watches as people pack cars with belongings and others remove them. A familiar redhead waltzes into view and Yennefer furrows her eyebrows, watching her. She’s talking to someone, though the other person is just out of view.

“There’s Triss,” Yennefer says, casually.

“Huh, what’s she up to?” Jaskier asks, eyes not moving from the sketch. Yennefer watches her for a moment then the certain someone moves into sight and- ugh, it’s Geralt.

“Hmm, talking to geralt.” She tells him. Jaskier hums in reply and-

Wait.

Geralt’s wearing a suit.

He’s loading his luggage into a car.

“Jaskier.”

He’s heading back into the lobby with Triss on his arm.

“Jaskier, geralt’s leaving.”

“Hmm- wait, what?!” He shouts. The sketch pad gets flung on the bed and he crowds over Yennefer as he leans over the balcony, almost falling off but Yennefer catches his arm in a tight grip.

“What the fuck!” He cries, “we have to stop him!” Yennefer stands and ties the kimono around her waist, already unlocking the door.

“Hurry up, if we run we might make it to the lobby before he leaves.” And she runs out the door, Jaskier already hot on her heels.

They’re both quite unaware of the offended stares of the other rich hotel-stayers that they pass by. They do look like quite the pair; a man in his boxers with a tie around his neck, covered in love bites and a woman in only a black kimono robe that’s riding well up her thigh as she runs.

They rush down the stairs, Jaskier jumps the railing once but decides to not do it again when his foot slides out beneath him, and he takes a rough tumble but, apart from a sore ankle, he’s otherwise unharmed - perfectly capable of returning to his fast sprint to catch up with yennefer.

Geralt’s kissing Triss goodbye when they both get there, slamming the door to the stairway open so hard that it almost puts a dent in the wall beside it.

“Stop!” Jaskier shouts. Heads turn and talking subsides in the lobby. Geralt turns to face them and his eyes go wide when he sees them. He swears under his breath and Triss turns to him.

“Geralt, do you know these people?” She asks. Yen walks forwards, speaking before Geralt can get any words in at all.

“Of course he does. He’s been lying to you, Triss, Geralt here has been dating all three of us behind our backs. He’s been cheating on you, and us, and we’re finally confronting him.” She says. Triss stares at her for a moment before turning to Geralt, taking a step back from him.

“… Geralt, you wouldn’t- is this… is this true?” She says, dumbfounded. Geralt has a wide eyed, puppy-dog look on his face that would normally break jaskier’s heart, but now he only feels hatred towards the man.

“I didn’t think he would either. I  _ loved _ him.” Jaskier says, stepping closer to the pair.

“Jaskier… I love  _ you. _ Don’t you remember? we always wanted to go on a vacation. We can forget all of this, we can spend a holiday here, together?” He steps towards Jaskier, close enough to kiss, Jaskier would have once thought. 

“And yet, here we are. You, with someone else on your arm,” he shakes his head slowly at Geralt, “I thought you were perfect, Geralt”. He can’t help the tears that sting behind his eye. Geralt brings a hand to test atop his bare shoulder.

“I am perfect. C’mon, just-” Geralt starts before he makes the very wrong decision of pulling Jaskier in for a forceful kiss. His hand moves to the back of jaskier’s neck as he shoves their mouths together. It disgusts Jaskier and he tries to move away but Geralt’s grip is tight and it won’t relent. He brings his knee up right to Geralt’s crotch and the man wheezes before bending double and Jaskier jumps back from him.

“You- you sicko! I… I  _ never _ want to see your face again. And I’m keeping your laptop.” Jaskier shouts at him, returning to Yennefer’s side. Triss walks over to Geralt and helps him upright in a gentle manner, a trick, Jaskier realises, as her face changes to an angered frown and she slaps him, hard, across the cheek.

“You  _ bastard _ .” She sneers then walks away from them, leaving the hotel all together. Yennefer walks up to Geralt just as he recovers from the slap.

“You really  _ are _ a jerk. You never even bought me a new dress after we first met.” She says, Jaskier watches them, arms crossed across his chest.

“Yen, don’t do this. You’re embarrassing me.” He whines. Jaskier scoffs and Yennefer gapes at him, her fist comes up and hits him square in the nose - possibly breaking it, Jaskier thinks.

She turns back to Jaskier, placing her arm on his bicep as she says, “back to the room?”

Jaskier smiles and nods, moving to lock their hands together and heading towards the elevator. Geralt shouts from behind them.

“You two! You- you belong together you pricks!” He cries out, blood gushing from his nose. Jaskier looks at Yennefer fondly

“What do we do now?” He asks. Yennefer looks up at him and smirks.

“That bath in our room could probably fit two people?”


End file.
